The present invention relates to an apparatus for reproducing video data and audio data, and more particularly to an apparatus for reproducing data and the apparatus for recording data which are arranged to reproduce and/or record data from/onto a recording medium based on copy management information.
A DVD-ROM has about seven times as large a volume as a CD-ROM. The DVD-ROM may contain program codes for PCs as well as motion picture software created by compressing video data and audio data. The DVD also includes a DVD-RAM, a DVD-R, and a DVD-RW as its recording medium. These recording medium may record a large amount of data, which brings about a possibility of illegally copying software such as a motion picture. This sort of illegal copy has to be prevented. Hence, a technique of preventing illegal copy becomes important. This technique is described in the magazine “Nikkei Electronics” issued on Aug. 18, 1997, pages 110 to 119, published by Nikkei BP publishing.
For example, the motion picture recorded on the DVD-Video disk is typically coded according to the CSS (content scrambling system). Hence, the copied data cannot be reproduced unless it is descrambled.